


Nora Valkyrie - Arrested?

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Handcuffs, Kissing, Prison Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Strappado, Undercover, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: In order to infiltrate Ironwood's ranks, Ren has to prove his loyalty by arresting one of his friends. Nora enthusiastically volunteers.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: The Library of Bondage





	Nora Valkyrie - Arrested?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think my first foray into smut went pretty well. Now I want to try something with a little more character to it. Plus, it's Renora. It is literally impossible not to make them wonderful. Enjoy!

“Yes, sir, general,” Lie Ren saluted into his scroll. “I’ll be there at 0900!”

The call ended and the lithe, well-muscled huntsman turned back to the combined forces of Teams RWBY and JNR.

“So?” Ruby inquired. “Did he bite?”

With Salem’s forces momentarily stalled by an energy field erected around Atlas and Mantle by Pietro Polendina using Penny’s Winter Maiden powers, the group of young huntsmen and huntresses needed to use the time they had to infiltrate General Ironwood’s forces and figure out what his next move was going to be. If he was working on a way to use the Relic of Creation to boost Atlas into the atmosphere without the Winter Maiden, they needed to know about it.

Which had led Nora to suggest having her boyfriend call the general and fake a defection. During the time they’d worked with the Atlas Military, Ironwood had taken a liking to Ren’s precision and diligence. And since he had not been present during the disastrous confrontation in the headmaster’s office, there might be a chance that the ninja could fake siding against his friends now that he saw ‘the fruitlessness of their efforts’ to save everyone in the kingdom.

Unfortunately, despite how he signed off the call, Ren was not smiling.

“He’s agreed to send the Ace Ops to meet with me. But he’s requiring that I bring one of you with me as a captive as proof of my loyalty,” he explained. “Whoever I bring will then be arrested as a traitor and an accessory to Clover’s death.”

Team RWBY and Jaune paled. They were all aware of the ancient laws of the kingdoms. A person of huntsman capability was powerful enough to cause a lot of damage if they went against the law. As such an extra deterrent was written into the laws of all the kingdoms.

If huntsman or huntsman in training was arrested, then they would lose all rights due a free human or faunus, reduced to a slave, with the arresting officer getting first crack at claiming them as their property. It served as an effective nightmare to keep most scared straight. But now, it stood in their way.

“We could have the person escape between their arrest and trial?” Jaune proposed. “I mean they’d still be in danger at the jail, but we could get them out… right?”

Blake shook her head. “I was at planning for Atlas prison breakouts when I was in the White Fang. With Penny still powering the barrier, we don’t have the muscle to pull it off.”

“And even if we did, Ironwood’s paranoid at the best of times,” Yang reminded everyone. “He’d suspect Ren of being involved instantly.”

“Well then, it sounds like one of us actually needs to get arrested and stay arrested,” Nora declared. The orange-haired huntress stepped forward, a manic twinkle in her sparkling aqua eyes. She grinned at her boyfriend, who suddenly got very nervous. “Fortunately for everybody, I volunteer.”

* * *

Ren peeked out from behind the Atlas alley they’d hidden in. Down the road, the four remaining members of the Ace Ops stood next to a pair of armored assault cars, diligently keeping watch over the area. They were waiting for him to arrive, one of his fugitive friends in chains.

“Hey, Ren can you get over here and lock these things already?”

The green-robed huntsmen turned back down the alleyway. Nora stood there in her normal combat outfit, combat boots, white thigh-high socks, and black shirt and shorts under her bright pink and blue jacket. Honestly, if it weren’t for the fact that Magnhild was nowhere to be seen and her arms were bound behind her back by a pair of steel handcuffs, one would think she was going out on a mission.

But Ren knew the truth, knew the plan. His partner would soon be behind bars for a multitude of crimes ranging from the completely trumped-up to the quite real. Her full yet firm breasts, toned butt, and thick thighs would soon be squeezed into a prison jumpsuit. And the only thing that would prevent her from getting ravaged in that vulnerable state was the bluff that he ‘owned’ her.

“Ren, seriously, we need to lock these,” Nora chimed in. “The Ace Ops are by-the-book, but they’re not complete idiots.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked.

Nora cocked her head to the side. “Ren, it’s _you_. It’s fine.”

“We’ve never done it before. And if it does happen, I won’t be able to ask if you’re okay with it or if I’m hurting you without blowing my cover.”

Nora smiled and shimmied up to him, angling her head up to look him in the eye, and give him a full view of her plentiful assets beneath her shirt. “It’ll be fine. But, if you’re really that worried about it, I’ll give you the secret signal whenever I’m ready.”

Ren raised an eyebrow. “Secret signal?”

“ _Brrr-raw! Brrr-raw!”_ Nora trilled her lips, before smirking.

Ren could only sigh. “That’s not what a sloth sounds like.”

Nora closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Ren lowered his head and clasped her mouth in his own. His hands reached down and circled around her arms and waist.

Their tongues flickered out to each other, wrestling their wet and slimy forms as spit flowed between them. At last, the huntsman’s pink muscle surrounded the huntress’ and forced its way past her lips rampage all through her gullet as he conquered her mouth.

Nora heard a distinctive _click_ from behind her and smiled. A few moments later, Ren finally released her captive mouth. He circled around her and gripped her bound arms tight, completing the illusion her now locked handcuffs had begun. He lowered his lips next to her ears, his hot breath tingling against her lobe.

“Nora Valkyrie,” he whispered, marching her out of the alley. “You’re under arrest.”

Nora was really glad he was keeping a firm grip on her. Because with how excited her pussy was getting, there was no guarantee she’d be able to keep her balance.

And if everything went according to her plan, the end of her life as a free woman would also be what finally made Ren make her a woman.

* * *

“Traitor!”

“Mistral slut!”

“Put that whore in chains already!”

“Order!” the judge yelled. He had a name, but Nora had already forgotten it. He was an old wrinkly guy with gray hair, glasses, a black robe, and a mini-Magnhild (Ren had called it a gavel once?). The fact that he was the judge presiding over the trial was pretty much the only important thing about him. “Order in the court!”

Amazingly, the audience of Atlas nationalists actually obeyed him, getting quiet and sitting down in the rows of pews behind the rail. Ren sat in the front row with Marrow and Vine, a gray-tone tinging to his body showing that he was using his semblance to contain his emotions.

Credit where credit was due, Ironwood had kept up his end of the bargain. No sooner had Nora been loaded off to prison than the general had welcomed Ren back into the fold with open arms, even giving him a spot in the Ace Ops. Plus, even with Salem literally breathing down all their necks and martial law pretty much giving him a free pass to do whatever he wanted, he’d still gone to the trouble of arranging a trial for Nora.

Eh, it was probably a publicity stunt.

Nevertheless, it was how Nora found herself standing behind a defendant’s desk. Her clothes had been stripped and confiscated from her, with the promise that they’d be returned to her if she was found innocent (as if that was going to happen). For the last week, she’d worn only her gray prison uniform, her four-digit inmate ID number stitched over her right breast. Her arms were locked behind her back in a pair of handcuffs, the chain between them linked both to a small pole at the edge of the court and a leather belt locked tight around her waist. Another length of chain also extended from that belt down to a pair of leg irons secure around her ankles. With her aura suppressed by her bindings and her movements restricted, she’d never be able to escape from the squad of guards scattered around the room, let alone the two Ace Ops in the audience.

“Inmate 5696, Nora Valkyrie,” the judge said. “You have been charged with treason—”

“Guilty.”

The judge’s mouth sputtered. “What?”

“You were going to ask how I plead,” Nora replied. “Guilty. I plead guilty.”

A storm of muttering broke out in the audience, most wondering if she was trying to save herself from a lifetime of slavery or if she was just plain crazy.

The judge himself stared at her a moment before coughing into his hand. “Very well then. Stenographer, please note in the record that the defendant has pleaded guilty to the charge of treason. Now then as to the other charges such as assaulting military officials—”

“Guilty,” Nora interrupted again.

The judge grimaced. “Please allow me to finish listing all the charges first, Ms. Valkyrie, so you can plead all at once. To the charges of resisting arrest—”

“Guilty.”

“… accessory to murder in the first degree—”

“Guilty!”

“—grand theft!—”

“Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!” Nora shouted. “Come on! I plead guilty to all of them! Do we really have to be here all day?”

The judge’s eyebrow twitched about his forehead. “To the new charge of contempt of court—”

“Guilty,” Nora moaned, rolling her eyes. “Is this really that complicated?”

The judge’s face went bright red. He slammed his palms on the counter of his desk and shot to his feet. “Officers! The defendant has lost the right to speech for the duration of the trial! Gag this criminal slut!”

“Gag?!” Nora’s eyes widened. Her head whirled around to meet Ren’s gaze, dull and analytical, but surprised just a bit even through his semblance. This wasn’t part of the plan! The only way Ren was going to be completely sure she was still willing to have sex was if she gave him the secret signal, and she couldn’t make the secret signal if she was gagged!

Two Atlas Security Officers descended on her from either side, a bright orange ballgag waiting in the hands of the one on the right. The left one reached her first, grabbing her arms, twisting her around, and smashing her face-first into the pole she was bound to. Nora struggled with everything she had, but all she accomplished was jingling her chains. Her breasts were smushed roughly against the wood and the stimulation prompted a familiar wetness to spread through her vagina.

The other guard gripped her orange hair and forcibly tilted her head back. When she grunted in a pain at the act, he plunged the ballgag into her jaws. Nora squealed in terror but could do nothing as the soldier reached around and pulled the straps tight, stuffing the ball of orange rubber in her mouth.

With her voice silenced, the soldiers released her and the trial continued. The prosecutor prosecuted her, her assigned defense lawyer defended her, normal stuff. Ren was actually called to the stand once and made up a fantastic story about how he’d begged her to take Ironwood’s deal too, how she’d called him a monster, and they’d wrestled with tears in their eyes until he’d bested her and bound her in cuffs to pay for her crimes. It was really riveting stuff.

At last though, the judge turned to the jury, the lead suited guy rising to his feet. “Mr. Foreman, have you reached a verdict?”

“We have, your honor,” the juror proclaimed. “We the jury find the defendant, Nora Valkyrie, guilty of all charges.”

The crowd erupted into cheers, jeering that all criminals eventually get what they deserved or something. Nora could only roll her eyes that’d it’d taken so long.

The judge banged his mini-Magnhild for silence and turned back toward her. “Ms. Valkyrie, by the laws of the kingdoms, through your crime you have forfeited all rights due a free person. I hereby sentence you to a lifetime of slavery! Henceforth, you shall be the property of the Kingdom of Atlas, to be put to whatever purpose they deem fit until sold to another party!”

“Waaet? Waaaht?” Nora gasped, her words muffled by her gag. That didn’t make sense. She wasn’t supposed to be given to the government! The arresting huntsman had first chance to claim! If they sold her to Atlas, Ironwood would probably make her into breeding stock!

She barely had time to process her panic before the two guards gripped her by her shoulders and slammed her over the defendant’s desk. She screamed and howled through her gag, desperately trying to buck them off, but it was no use.

One of them pinned her breasts to the wood, and the other retrieved a black collar from his belt. He reached forward and slipped the binding around her neck, tugging the leather tight against her skin.

“You’ve brought this upon yourself, slut,” the judge sneered. “You will pay for your crimes until the day you die.”

“As she should. But I find I must protest, your honor.”

Everyone in the courtroom, Nora and her guards included whirled around to face the speaker.

Ren strode into the middle of the courtroom, still gray-toned, but standing straight like a knight in green robes.

The judge narrowed his eyes but nodded. “Ace Operative Ren, you have the floor.”

Oh no! Had seeing her roughed up broken through whatever calm his semblance provided? Was he about to attempt a dramatic rescue? Even if he could free her, they’d never make it out. He had to let her go! He had to carry on the mission, for the sake of the group—

“I arrested this criminal bitch. By the laws of Atlas, I have first claim to make her my property. Dire as our current times are, nothing about that has changed.”

… Or he was going to figure out what was actually going on. That did seem like the Ren thing to do.

The judge tilted his head. He looked down at a stack of papers on his podium. “Apologies, sir. But according to these records, she is still a virgin.”

Ren raised an eyebrow. “Yes. And?”

Nora smacked her head into the defendant’s desk. Of course! How could she have overlooked something so obvious? The arresting officer had to have sex with the criminal _before_ they’re given to them as a slave. Otherwise, destitute police officers and huntsmen would just arrest random people so they could sell them for the massive money virgin slaves sold for. She’d read about that clause back when she was making this plan! Oh gods, everything was going down the drain!

“Your honor, if I may?”

Heads turned again as Vine rose to his feet. The stoic Ace Op waited for the judge’s nod before walking over to Ren. “Ace Operative Ren’s huntsman training was somewhat irregular. He means no offense by his statement. However, I presume he is willing to take the convict here in the eyes of the court in order to make his claim legitimate.”

Ren nodded. “I find that agreeable.”

Oh, thank goodness! The plan was back on track, but what did they mean by ‘take the convict here’?

The judge tapped a button to the side of his podium and a mechanical _whir_ answered Nora’s question.

The center floor of the courtroom pulled back and a new platform rose up from below. Atop the new ledge were two metal clamps with a length of chain extending from each and, in the center, a wooden stock, three holes ready and waiting.

Nora’s eyes widened, her pussy tingling with warmth. If the ballgag wasn’t plugging her face, it would be extremely obvious that she was grinning.

The guards unlocked her from the pole and wrenched her up straight. One of them attached a leash to her collar while the other gripped her arms from behind. They pulled the leash tight and dragged her across the courtroom by her neck, nearly choking her. Fortunately, right before her face turned blue, they reached the stock.

No sooner had the pressure eased on her throat and breath reentered her lungs than her head was pulled down and her neck landed in the center hole, her collar just behind the wooden restraint. The guard behind her unlocked her handcuffs only for his partner to reach down and wrench her arms into the remaining slots. As he held them down, the top half of the stock was brought down and Nora was trapped within, bent over and helpless.

You’d think they would have noticed she hadn’t struggled.

The guard behind her took out a knife and cut a line down the back of her jumpsuit, exposing her glistening pussy to the world.

“Well, what do you know,” the soldier chuckled. “The whore’s already wet for you, sir.”

“So it would seem,” Ren stated, stepping up to the platform. “I’ll take it from here, gentlemen.”

“Yes, sir! We’ll get her legs secure and then step back to enjoy the show.”

The guards circled to her sides and knelt down to her feet, beginning to unbind her ankle cuffs so her legs could be spread and secured to the platform’s locks.

Ren shimmied up behind her, a bulge easy to spot in his new uniform’s pants.

And yet he made no move to unzip his fly. He didn’t paw at her hanging breasts or shove a finger up her pussy. Over the years, Nora had developed a sense of when her partner, normally so stoic, was actually nervous, and even with his semblance active, she could tell he was hesitant. She couldn’t give him the sloth signal, and he would never want to hurt her, especially not by raping her.

But if he didn’t, they’d both end up in chains, no closer to saving Mantle. And, more importantly, her genius plan would fail! She had to find some way to tell him that she wanted him to rail her like a runaway train!

Scrambling, Nora kicked the two guards away, striking the soldiers in their helmets. The audience of the court erupted into shouts of outrage. Vine, Marrow, and the other guards charged in.

Acting as fast as she could, Nora jumped up her legs and wrapped them around Ren’s waist, tugging him forward. His stiff rod smacked into her ass, her tight rump jiggling from the impact.

She had to hope that’d be enough.

Fortunately, Ren seemed to get her message. His palm came down and spanked her hard, a squeal breaching her gag as her butt rippled from the impact. The spark of pleasure that rushed through her was enough to loosen her legs’ grip, allowing her partner to shove them back to the ground.

The guards from before scrambled back to their feet, grabbing her legs and chaining them to the platform.

“We’re so sorry, sir,” one of them said. “Looks like the bitch wanted to take one last shot at freedom.”

“It’s fine,” Ren replied, unzipping his fly and releasing his rock head cock. “This criminal is about to get what’s coming to her.”

He gripped her hips tight and plunged into her pussy.

Nora let out an incoherent screech, utter euphoria singing within her lips. Her soaked folds accepted her partner’s dick with open arms, wave after wave of heavenly bliss flooding her body. It was the first time either of them had ever done it and yet his penis was piercing every single weak spot her vagina had. Her juices gushed out of her hole as he rammed into her time after time.

Behind her, the audience cackled.

“That’s right! Let her pay for her crimes by being bred by a proper Atlas huntsman!”

“Look’s like the slut’s enjoying it!”

“If she was this much of a whore, she should have turned herself in sooner! Ha!”

Nora couldn’t hear them. And if she could, she wouldn’t care that they were watching. Her mind had melted from sheer pleasure. Her plan was a success! The thing she’d wanted since she’d understood what it meant to have sex was finally happening.

Her body rattled back and forth from each thrust Ren sunk into her gushing cunt, the stock and chains jingling from the sheer force. Moan after guttural moan leaked out of her gagged mouth.

“Yeess! Yeess! Fucchk meh!” she squealed. “Fuhccuk miy dertteh puhcsy! Nuhck meh uhp!”

It was unlikely Ren understood her muffled plea, but he sped up all the same. His dick sawed in and out of her cunt so fast that his hips conjured a mighty clap every round of smacking into her butt. His hand came down to spank her ass again, each smack reddening her tight cheeks and shooting just a splash of pain into her sea of pleasure, somehow heightening both. It was so brutal, so intense, so amazing!

And then, the time came at last.

It was a thrust like any other, but it was the straw that broke the camel’s back. An orgasm erupted through Nora’s body, her eyes bulging from the sheer euphoria. Her cunt flooded with her juices, her folds clenching tight around Ren’s dick. The pressure was too much for her partner and as soon as he rammed into her again, his sperm shot out into her. Ropes of white cum streaked into her womb, a feeling of wet warmth burning within her.

Ren sighed and stepped back, his cock exiting her pussy with a sharp _pop_. Nora sagged, her body utterly spent as cream trickled down her thighs. If it weren’t for her restraints, she would have plummeted to the floor.

The judge struck his gavel. “Claim sustained. Let the record show that Ms. Valkyrie is now the property of Ace Operative Lie Ren, to do with as he will. This court is adjourned.”

* * *

Atlas, the most advanced kingdom on Remnant, with a capital city floating in the sky and capable of making androids with aura. Also, they had stocks built into every courtroom and a sex dungeon specifically for the use of their elite huntsmen.

Sometimes, Ren wondered if he was the only sane person on Remnant. Though given he was currently _using_ said sex dungeon, perhaps he shouldn’t have held himself in such high regard. Sure it was the only place he could converse with Nora about their espionage mission without risking being overheard and blowing his cover but still… sex dungeon.

Granted, Nora herself didn’t seem to mind it all that much.

“Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Fuck me, master!” the orange-haired huntress squealed, her naked body glistening with sweat as Ren pounded her ass, her collar jingling with each thrust. “Fuck me raw!”

His partner, girlfriend, and now legally slave, was hoisted just above the ground by a set of chains attached to the ceiling. Her hands were locked behind her back and above her head in a strappado position while her waist was pulled up by a tight leather belt. A large pair of metal cuffs locked around her breasts, squeezing the orbs' flesh tight and making them seem bigger and firmer.

Ren loved and respected Nora more than anything in the world. But he couldn’t deny seeing her so restrained and ‘helpless’ didn’t stoke a fire within him. Now, instead of being dominated by her manic energy, she was completely within his power, a woman he could pound whenever he wanted.

He reached his hands forward and palmed her breasts. His nimble fingers slinked out and pinched pink nubile nipples _hard_.

“YYYEEEESSSS!!!” Nora howled, an orgasm crashing through her as her fluids poured out of her pussy. The pressure locked around Ren’s dick and, with a final push, he poured his cum into his slave’s bowels.

He pulled out and the two of them did nothing but pant for a few moments, both their well-muscled bodies twitching from pleasure.

“You did it in the ass again, master,” Nora remarked. “You know you own my cunt as well.”

“I don’t want to risk getting you pregnant while we’re like this,” Ren replied. “And I told you before, you don’t have to call me ‘master’ when we’re alone.”

Nora smirked. “Sorry master. Can’t risk someone coming in and blowing your cover.”

Ren sighed. He walked around to Nora’s front and cupped her chin, pulling her head up to face him. “Nora, I have to ask. Did you come up with this plan just to get me to finally have sex with you?”

“What? Master, of course not.”

“Nora…”

“I didn’t! Really!” The orange-haired huntress glanced to the side. “I already had it in my back pocket. It was Plan B if Pyrrha hadn’t confessed to Jaune by the end of Beacon.”

Ren cocked an eyebrow. “Plan B?”

“Yeah! Plan A was to just tell her she should tell him, Plan B was to have her agree to do this, and Plan C was… well…”

“Go on.”

“… frame her and make sure Jaune was the one who arrested her.”

Ren was pretty sure he should have been disturbed by that. It was a horrible, _horrible_ idea that could go wrong in any number of ways.

And yet, the mental image of Pyrrha, tall, powerful, beautiful Pyrrha, bound in handcuffs and bent over the hood of a police car, with Jaune ramming into her as they both panting hard—

… huh. It seemed he had some dom sexual tendencies with a power trip kink. Who knew. You learned something new about yourself every day.

He smiled down at Nora. “I’ll have to leave to drop off this week’s report for the others. But before I go, I think you need to be punished for thinking up such an awful plan for your friend.”

He imagined most other slaves would have cowered when their masters said something like that. But due to his playful tone, Nora’s aqua eyes lit up with sparkles. “Oh yes, master! Punish me! Punish me for being such a bad, bad girl!”

Ren grinned and stepped over to one of the nearby tables filled with sex toys. He raised up a paddle, his dick already growing hard imagining it spanking Nora’s tight butt.

Yup. He was definitely learning something new about himself. But as long as Nora was enjoying it and it didn’t interfere in stopping Salem or Ironwood, he didn’t see the harm.

In fact, he saw a great deal of pleasure.


End file.
